Forget lullabies, just pat them to sleep!
by Eediva
Summary: Batman and Flash have to spend a night on earth when the JL transporters act up, they stay in a ChildCareCentre. Also staring Dove and Blue Beetle, mentions some other heroes. Pre-slash BatFlash, sorta mentions Boostle. ONE SHOT!


Summary: Batman and Flash have to spend a night on earth when the JL transporters act up, they stay in a CCC. Also staring Dove and Blue Beetle, mentions other heroes. Pre-slash BatFlash, sorta mentions Boostle. ONE SHOT!

Forget lullabies, just pat them to sleep!

"Well, that wraps it all up," Flash grinned at Dove and Blue Beetle. Behind him Batman stood talking to a federal agent about the newest villain that was about to be sent away for a while.

"God, I need a beer," Beetle sighed, tiredly.

"You ever think maybe it's the beer, and chips, and all that fatty goo you eat that tires you so easily?" Dove smiled. Beetle shrugged. "What are you guys doing after this any way?"

"Nothing," Flash said, "I had a day of today from work, so I guess I might just head back home and watch some telly."

"I'm gonna try and avoid Booster Gold," Beetle murmured. "I think he has it in for me! I feel like I am back in friggin' high school!"

"Dude!" Flash groaned, as Dove rolled his eyes.

"What?" Beetle snapped, "He never leaves me alone. He always slaps and pinches my ass. I mean, who does that!? And I've told him it's unacceptable here in the past!"

"Fire was right," Dove said, smirking. "You are blind."

"What?" Beetle snapped, outraged.

"Dudeeee! He likes you! Why do you think he pinches your ass?" Flash laughed, loudly.

"Did you to get whacked over the head or something?" Beetle sighed, "Booster Gold, of all people, isn't gay!"

"Your _gaydar_ clearly is busted," Dove smirked looking above to see dark clouds forming.

"Isn't gay!" Beetle snapped. "Just because you two idiots are gay doesn't make everyone else gay."

"He says that like its wrong to be gay," Dove grinned.

"I don't mean it that way," Beetle said quickly, before flinching when a loud clap of thunder roared across the sky.

"What do you mean I'm gay?" Flash asked, raising a brow behind his cowl. "I mean I get why you call Dove gay, I've heard the stories about him and Hawk."

"DUDE!! He's my _brother_!" Dove cried in shock. "Who's been saying that!?"

"Supergirl and Star Girl," Beetle shrugged, "Who else? My favourite was the one where Wildcat was involved."

Blue Beetle looked green in the face.

"What?! I'm gonna get Hank to kill them," Dove murmured under his breath, just as Batman approached them. "Are we all done? Can we go?"

"Is that impatience I hear?" Flash laughed.

"Now we've learnt what irks Dovey boy," Ted said, "People assumingly he is _up the gay_ for his brother."

"You do know incest is illegal?" Batman said, he had been standing nearby listening to the three younger men arguing and had to agree with Dove and the Flash. Dove stared at him with a face to match the _bat glare_. Not that it did anything to Batman.

"Was that a joke? Did Batman just tell a joke!?" Beetle cried.

"Don't push your luck Beetle," Batman growled, catching Flash's eye roll. He simply glowered at the scarlet speedster, before placing a hand to the COMM link in his ear. "Mr Terrific, we're ready."

The four heroes felt the same woozy pull as a blue light surrounded each body. Dove groaned in annoyance as he and Blue Beetle felt the final pull away from earth, sending them up to the Watch tower. However, Batman and the Flash felt something else pushing them hard against the cold ground.

"What the hell was that?" Flash asked, rubbing his behind. He had landed hard on a large stone.

"I'm not sure," Batman said, placing his hand against his ear. "Mr Terrific, can you hear me?"

No reply came, other then a loud humming noise from the ear piece.

"Some thing's wrong," Batman said, when he suddenly winced, his hands flew to his head as he trying to pull the ear piece out. A pained groaned escaped his lips as a loud buzz roared into his skull.

"Bruce, are you okay," Flash asked, when he felt a loud ringing zip through his head from his ear piece. "Shit! What the hell is that!?"

Not even a second past and Flash had pulled the humming pain from his ear. He looked up to find Batman struggling to get past his cowl to get to the ear piece. It was almost as though he had lost control of his body. Flash zipped beside him; using his super speed he slowed things down around him, but spotted nothing but rain and a spark of lightning heading straight towards him and Batman. The speedster's eyes widened before he pulled the Dark Knight over his shoulder and zoomed of as quickly as he could. Behind him the ground was shattered by the bolt of lightning that was aiming for the Dark Knight and the Scarlett Speedster.

As Flash zoomed past several buildings, Batman was still trying to get the earpiece out. Flash finally paused underneath the shelter of a door step of a childcare centre. He placed Batman down ready for the man to yell at him for carrying him but only found the man scrunching his head in pain. Flash made a split decision and then quickly yanked the dark cowl of his friend's face, pulled the ear piece off and covered the Dark Knight before any one was able to identify who he was.

"You okay?" Wally asked as he clung onto Bruce's shoulders protectively.

"I'm fine," Bruce said, pushing Wally off him, sitting up. "What's going on?"

"I'm not sure, the COMM links played up," Wally said, "And I'm not sure if Dove and Blue Beetle made it to the Watch Tower safely."

"Uh, how'd we get here?" Bruce asked, finally noticing the childcare centre that was providing him with shelter from the thunder and lightning.

"We almost got hit by lightning," Wally said, as he fiddled with the handle of the closed centre, "We might have to spend the night here, until the COMM links are fixed."

"How did we get here though," Bruce asked, as he watched Wally unlocked the door with a bobby pin. "Last time I checked we were on a road."

"We ran," Wally said, as it began to pour down with rain. "I had to carry you; you were a little busy looking for Panadol. We better get inside."

"Why cant you just take me home, and then you can go back to Central City?" Bruce said, as Wally pulled him inside.

"Because I can't be bothered, and I am hungry," Wally said. "We can stay in here; you can sleep in a cot."

Bruce answered with a Batglare.

--

"Well that didn't work how I hope it would work," Gorilla Grodd growled. "I used far too much power; it also kept that stupid speedster here too."

"That's okay," Weather Wizard grinned, "I'll deal with him."

"He's faster then your bolts though," the Shade said, "I don't understand why you're only after Batman though."

"Tell me about it," Star Sapphire said, in her British accent. "Not like he has any powers."

"Yes, but he has a very powerful and ingenious mind," Gorilla Grodd said, "Over he or Superman, I'd take the boy scout."

"So once he is out of the picture," Star Sapphire caught on. "You'll go after the others?"

"We'll start with the Founders and then," Grodd explained, smirking evilly, "We're going to take them out one by one."

"Starting with Batman," Shade said.

"And ending with Hawkgirl," Grodd said, "She's useless. Well, since the Flash is here, let's hit two birds with one stone."

"I hate that catchphrase," Weather Wizard muttered.

--

"Don't you think you had enough?" Bruce asked as Wally munched on his seventieth jar of baby food.

"No," Wally said, throwing the jar in the bin as he began to scurried through the fridge. "Ohh! Honey!"

Bruce rolled his eyes, as Wally made himself a fifty layered sandwich.

"Want one?" Wally asked, offering Bruce a slice. The dark haired man glared at him. "Fine then, more for me!"

"What do you think the owners are gonna say when they come and find there centre trashed, Wally?"

"Lucky Wally?" the speedster said, in a muffled tone. "Come on, Brucey, lighten up a little. Let's go do some puzzles."

Wally zoomed over to a shelf and pulled out a puzzle. "Cool! It's a Batman and Robin puzzle! I'm gonna steal it to show Dicky!"

"Let me see," Bruce murmured, walking over, rubbing his ear which was still ringing. He stared at the image of himself and his ex-partner. "You are not stealing it."

"I'll give it back!" Wally said, "That reminds me, how's the new Robin?"

"Fine," Bruce said.

"How's Dicky any way?"

"Not sure, haven't seen him," Bruce said.

"Are you two still fighting?" Wally sighed, "Cause so are Roy and Ollie."

"So I've heard," Bruce said, "Ollie told me the details. I'm surprised at Roy though, it's not something I expected from him."

"He was having a hard time," Wally said, irritably.

"So how's Bart," Bruce said, changing the subject. He knew how defensive Wally was of his friends. It was one of Wally's finer qualities; one of many in Bruce's opinion, not that he'd ever tell Wally.

"Annoying like usual," Wally said, "Was I ever that annoying?"

"No," Bruce answered, truthfully. He had met the youngest speedster once before. Tim had invited him over to the Batcave, with no permission from Bruce of course. Bart thought it would have been funny to tie the Dark Knight to a chair while he was dozing. Tim hadn't realised what had happened so the Dark Knight stayed tied up until Alfred showed up. Bart was pretty good with ropes, and smart enough not to leave the Bat Utility belt near Bruce.

He wasn't about to get into what happened the second time he met the teen in the Watch Tower with Clark.

"That's nice to know," Wally grinned. "He's a good kid though."

"Most kids are," Bruce murmured, he picked up a slice of bread covered in honey and took a bite, grimacing at the oozing sweetness trickling down his throat. "What kind of stupid centre hasn't got butter?"

"This one," Wally smirked. "I wonder how the Watch Tower is going, have they fixed the teleporters yet?"

"I doubt it," Bruce said, as lightning flashed outside. "I want to know what cause that noise though. My ear is still ringing."

"That's funny, mine wasn't that bad," Wally said, as he pulled out his ear piece from his pocket. He held it against his ear, but heard nothing.

"Do you still have my one," Bruce asked. Wally nodded and pulled it out. Bruce held his hand out but Wally held it against his own ear. His eye brow rose as his facial expression changed to a suspicious one. "What is it?"

"Its still ringing," Wally said, handing it to Bruce. "Same sound as before."

"This isn't the same noise," Bruce said, "It was much louder before."

"Are you sure?" Wally asked. Bruce nodded. "Do you think it's a coincidence or something else."

"I think some one is trying to keep us here on Earth," Bruce said, pulling his mask back on. "Be ready, just in case."

"Fastest man alive, I'm always ready," Wally said, as he continued to eat his sandwich, unconcerned. Bruce rolled his eyes, when Wally suddenly tumbled over to the ground. The Dark Knight spun around and sighed impatiently when he found a group of Super villains smirking at him.

"Great," Batman sighed, as he eyed his unconscious friend.

"He'll be very distraught when he sees your mutilated body on the ground," Weather Wizard grinned. Batman gave him his trademark glare, shutting him up.

"So Grodd, what's your big master plan this time?" Batman asked, before he could stop himself, "Turn all humans into bananas?"

"Why do I feel like I am talking to the Flash?" Grodd asked, as he stepped over towards the Dark Knight. Batman made a move for one of his batarangs. "Don't bother; there is four of us, plus several more coming and only one of you. Your partner is out, and the League won't come to your rescue. You're as good as dead."

"Uh huh," Batman said bluntly. Something flick his leg. He glanced down to see Wally wink at him behind his red mask. He always was a quick healer.

"With you out of the way, and that annoying speedster," Grodd said, "The rest of the League is easy picking. All I need to do is defeat the founding members and the League is finished."

"Well, if you spend less time talking," Batman smirked, sounding terribly like a certain speedster he knew.

"HELLO!" Batman's eyes narrowed as he recognized the irritating voice. "I hope I'm not too late!"

"No," Grodd smirked, as the person who belonged to the voice appeared.

"Joker," Batman sighed.

"Hello! Batsy-boy!" Joker grinned as he leaned against Star Sapphire. He eyed the Flash who was still lying motionless at Batman's feet. "Captain Cold would be happy to see him here."

"So," Batman started, he was sure he heard Wally snigger. "Is there anyone else you are waiting for?"

"No," Joker said, as he pulled out a pistol. "This is so easy it's just so anticlimactic!"

"Just shot him already," Captain Cold said, as he entered the room. "I wanna see the speedy little bastard's expression first before I kill him!"

"Can't say I blame you!" Joker grinned as he pulled the trigger. Bruce's eyes widened as he threw the batarang at the villains. Grodd caught it and snapped it in half just as the Flash grabbed Batman by the shoulder before he zoomed out of the centre with the Dark Knight in his arms. Bruce clung tightly as Wally raced past the villains, punching each one hard in the jaw before he skidded out of the door. The speed was exhilarating, though Bruce was finding it a little difficult to breathe.

"Wal-" he gasped, trying to get the speedster's attention. Luckily he didn't have to try hard as Flash stopped right before another childcare centre.

"You okay," Wally asked, just as Bruce winced grabbing his shoulder. "Oh no! You got hit!"

"I'm fine," Bruce said, faintly. His eyes rolled backwards before he went limp in Wally's arms. Wally panicked, before he kicked the door of the new centre down and sped inside. The door shut alone from the gust of wind caused by the speedster. Flash stopped in front of small table made exclusively for children, before lying Bruce carefully on it. The man's feet lay limp against the legs of the table, his cowl covering the usually bright blue table.

"I should have gotten you out of there faster," Wally chided him self, "This is my fault! Damnit!"

Wally zoomed around the centre before finding a first aid symbol stuck on a cupboard door. He yanked out a first aid kit and returned to Bruce. He slowly pulled the cowl off and began to remove Bruce's uniform until his chest and shoulders were bare. Wally sighed in relief; the bullet had only hit Bruce in the left shoulder.

He must have pass out cause of the running, Wally thought, as he grabbed the tweezers from the kit. He slowly pulled the bullet out from Bruce's arm, as the dark-haired man groaned. Wally dropped the bullet in a tissue before he quickly disinfected the wound; Bruce winced as his eyes fluttered open.

"You okay, Wally?" He asked softly. Wally nodded, as he bandaged the arm. Bruce attempted to sit up but was simply pushed back down by the speedster. Bruce glared at him before taking in his environment. "Are we in another centre?"

"Yeah," Wally said, "Good thing though, since there isn't an alarm on the building, and it's a legal requirement that centres have a good first aid kit."

Bruce nodded as Wally tied the bandage up; he didn't bother asking Wally how he knew about how he knew about Childcare requirements. His eyes widened when Wally suddenly pulled him back into his arms yet again. Bruce winced as he was finally planted on a sofa that was hidden in a small room at the back of the centre.

"I think this is the staff room," Wally said, straitening up before he headed out of the room.

"Where are you going?" Bruce asked.

"To find some blankets," Wally yawned, "I forgot the COMM links in the other centre, so we are definitely staying the night here."

"Can't you go get them?" Bruce asked as Wally returned with several small blankets. The speedster ignored him, before he lay beside the Dark Knight on the large grey sofa and covered both men with the covers. Bruce's eyes widened as the speedster snuggled closer to him. "Wally?"

"Dude, shut up," Wally yawned, closing his eyes. "I'm tired, its cold, its dark and I'm going to sleep!"

"One of us needs to stay awake," Bruce pointed out. "I'll take-"

"Nope, they didn't follow us and have no way of finding us," Wally said, "Just sleep, I'm a light sleeper, so I'll wake up quickly if I hear anything okay."

Bruce simply grunted, but refused to sleep, that was of course until he felt Wally patting his shoulder in a rhythm.

1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4. 1, 2, 3, 4.

"What are you doing?" Bruce said gruffly.

"That's what they do to the kids," Wally said, smirking. "It puts them to sleep."

"First you offer me a cot, and now you're trying to pat me to sleep," Bruce said bluntly. "Do I look like a baby?"

"Maybe," Wally grinned, as he watched Bruce, still patting him. The dark haired man stared up at the ceiling, before his eyes began to flutter shut.

"I… I think the patting is working," Bruce said, tiredly.

"Shut up," Wally yawned, just as Bruce's eyes shut for a deep sleep. "Yeah, patting without doubt works."

--

I wrote this one while I was at work patting one of my babies. Though usually it's the carer that falls asleep not the child!

Hope you all liked it!

Peace and Chicken Grease!


End file.
